infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lucky Cat Car
This article is about the episode. Did you mean the train car? "The Lucky Cat Car" is the 6th episode of Season 2 of Infinity Train and the 16th episode overall. It aired on January 8, 2020. Synopsis Mirror Tulip and Jesse enter a carnival car and have to compete for the exit. Plot The group find themselves in a car with a giant Lucky Cat. Upon entering it, they find themselves at a carnival visited by other car passengers. They run into the Cat who tells them that they have to play for the exit and that only one person can leave once a month. However, if they get a combined score of 1000 points, both MT and Jesse can leave. They play against a mysterious masked gamer and quickly learn that Jesse unfairly gets more points than MT due to being a passenger, while MT is not. Jesse reveals that he does not want to leave without MT, causing his number to go down to 4. They get distracted by Alan Dracula wanting the fake grass in a crane game and eventually trapping himself inside to eat it. Although the duo was able get enough tickets first, once they retrieved Alan Dracula, they find that the gamer has taken this opportunity to get the door, who turns out to be a girl named Grace, who has a big number on her arm. She has several kids enter the car to ransack the place and then invites Jesse and MT to hang out with her in the next car, to which they agree. Voice Cast *Ashley Johnson as Mirror Tulip / Popcorn *Robbie Daymond as Jesse Cosay *Kate Mulgrew as The Cat *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Grace *Owen Dennis as Terrance / Spells Wizard / Bear *Rhys Darby as Randall / Balloon Randall *Lindsay Katai as Little Badger Boy / Badger Mother *Keith Ferguson as Goblin / Tusk Creature / Announcer Tannuki Features Characters *Mirror Tulip *Jesse Cosay *Alan Dracula *The Cat *Nancy (cameo) *Khaki Bottoms (cameo) *Greige (cameo) *Terrance *Randall *A Tiny Wizard *A Turtle Person (cameo) *A Cardigan Welsh Corgi (cameo) *Goblins (debut) *Raccoon People (debut) **Arnold (debut) *The Apex (debut) **Grace (debut) Locations *Wasteland (not fully seen) *Infinity Train **Lucky Cat Car (debut) Trivia * During the episode's premiere on Cartoon Network, a brief shot (Greige playing a DDR-parody) included an editor's timer by mistake. * The number 4 on Jesse's hand is a reference to the fact that there are only 4 episodes left in this particular season. ** A similar reference was used during the previous season in "The Chrome Car". Continuity * Various characters from Book One make return appearances in this episode, including Nancy, Khaki Bottoms, Greige, Randall, a Tiny Wizard, and a Turtle Person. * Grace was first hinted at in the finale of Book One, "The Engine," where a monitor in the engine showed her image as well as her extremely high number. Videos Gallery References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes